The Jack Irina Case
by sarkneylover
Summary: Jack and Irina have secret rendevous after her supposed death. What happens when someone finds out. JI pairing. REVIEW, tell me if I should continue. Jack OOC
1. Default Chapter

Our rendezvous didn't happen when you would think that they would. Two such people as us, me and Irina. I never thought that I would trust her again, not after she used me against the CIA, betrayed me as Laura Bristow. But what else could I do, no matter how I convinced myself otherwise, on some level, I loved her and that could never stop. We met in the park, in broad daylight. Exactly what nobody would expect. She always asked about Sydney. Irina did love her, but Sydney could not see that. All she could see was that Irina had betrayed her, but in reality, Irina only did what she thought was necessary to protect her. Sydney never could forgive Irina, and it broke both of their hearts. If only Sydney could see Irina as the woman she was, instead as simply an enemy of the CIA. People think that I killed her, but I could never do that. My beautiful Irina, she protected Sydney as I never could, but then she also protected Nadia. With the two of them fated to kill each other, Irina was so confused she couldn't think straight. That was why I faked her death, to get her away from all of this, so that she could be a person, not the cold-blooded killer she had to be to survive in this underworld. Her alias was Andrea. She lived in a small townhouse nearby, nobody would suspect her to stay so close, and so we were safe. I could see her and she could live a normal life, though I suspect that she got back in to the business, a person such as Irina never could stand to be normal, but in reality I didn't care which side she worked for, as long as she was working for Sydney's protection. I might seem different. Irina has changed me. She loves me and that is something I have never had. Even as a child, my parents never loved me. I buried myself in my work. Irina was my best friend, my lover, and my wife. Today was different though, we weren't meeting as lovers. This was business. Someone was on to us. Someone knew. 


	2. Chapter 2

About 3 weeks ago I walked in to work, not thinking anything was different. However practically the minute I was inside the door Sloane asked to see me. The irony, Sloane lecturing me about being a traitor. He wasn't really lecturing, just prying for information in his own way. Sloane is quite obvious when he wants something from you, at least to someone who knows him as well as myself.

"Jack, there has been some questions raised about your loyalties to this organization. I do not want to question you, but as a friend, Jack, what's going on."

"There is nothing wrong Sloane. I am as loyal to this organization and my country as I was on the first day. I have spent almost my entire life protecting this country, and nothing will change that."

"You must admit Jack, that your loyalties have been rather flexible, especially where your family is concerned. You must put your duties as an agent above what Sydney wants…"

"Why do you mention Sydney? Sloane I don't know why you wish to question me, but leave Sydney out of it."

"I'm sorry Jack, perhaps I jumped to conclusions, but you are acting strange. If it isn't Sydney…Jack I know you are loyal, but you also hold your family still higher. If it is not Sydney, then what could be changing you so drastically?"

"Have I really changed that much Sloane? I still do my job. I am loyal and I act in the agency's best interest. I may have occasionally placed Sydney above the orders I was given, but I have never actively worked against our best interests. It is you that we should be concerned about Sloane."

"Jack I am reformed. You know this."

"I know Arvin, just as you know I would never work against this organization."

"Jack, I am not doubting you worth, but I am concerned. Just watch your back."

That was the first sign. I should have stopped our meetings then, or at least been more careful, but I was too arrogant. I believed that we would never be caught. Working so long in this business, you'd think that I would know better by now, secrets never stay secret for long.

We met that week as usual. I walked to the park after work, perhaps a little more on edge than usual, but then I saw her. She sat on a bench under a huge oak tree. The leaves were just beginning to fall and beautiful browns, reds, and oranges accentuated the beauty of the park. However all of this beauty was forgotten when she looked at me. She was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. You never really appreciate what you have until you come so close to losing it. Her long dark hair fell over her shoulders, perfect despite being slightly mussed from the wind.

"Hello Jack, have you had a good day at work today."

I wanted to tell her then, everything that had happened between Arvin and I, but I held back. I waited, thinking to tell her later when things had calmed down. I simply replied, "It was Ok, just boring mission reports, you?"

"Oh mine was all right. I went out to the store and bought a few new clothes, went out grocery shopping. I hung out with Danielle a bit, we went to lunch. It's funny, I never really had friends when I was in the business, too many secrets, but now I find that I am enjoying the company of others."

"That's great Irina. I know you like your privacy, but it is important to talk to people a little bit."

"This coming from Jack Bristow, if we looked up antisocial, I bet we'd see your picture."

"Gosh, thanks. Well I've got you and Sydney, and Arvin I guess. Well, what do you want to do today?"

"You know I've had the worst craving for ice cream lately."

"Lets get some"

"Sounds good to me."

We started walking to the parlor. It was weird, we would talk nonstop, but there would also be long stretches where we would be silent. It wasn't uncomfortable or tense, just the opposite in fact.

"Jack, How's Sydney," she asked in a quiet voice. She was sad again. She would be happy for a time, and then she would remember and become sad. I wish she could be happy, but until things are fixed between her and Sydney, She will always remain sad.

"She's Ok Irina. I know you miss her, someday she will realize that you are not the enemy Irina, you have to believe that," Irina nods, but I can tell she really just wants to hear about Sydney, " Vaughn and Sydney are still together. She seems happy when she is with him, but you know them. Nadia and Sydney are getting along, through Sloane always is adding a bit of a strain to their relationship. Nadia really wants a relationship with you; she wants to know her mother. Sydney's still touchy when Nadia asks her about you, still kind of sad. Now that she knows you are not the one that put the hit out on her she is a bit sad when you are brought up, and defensive, but I don't think that she really hates you as much as she did."

"That's good. Do you think that I could ever get the chance to see her?"

"Maybe we can arrange something."


End file.
